The Goddes And Her Fox Familiar
by SamanthaBlue2001
Summary: nanami is the landgoddes of mikage shrine. she's in love with her fox familiar tomoe. but she's human and he is yokai, love between those species is claimed taboo. but what if nanami gets summond for a emergency meeting with the other gods? nanami returns totally different how wil things turn out?
1. Goddes gets summond

**I don't own Kamisama Hajimemashita or its characters.**  
 **Author's note: my annoying comments XD**  
 _thoughts_ _and emphasis_  
 **MOVING ON TO THE STORY...**

"Lady Nanami!" a voice echoes through the shrine. The said girl looks up from her studies "yes?" _Smack_ "itai!" "Back to studying" tomoe says unfolding his fan. Nanami rubs the spot tomoe had hit while she grumbles something, "as for you..." tomoe points one of his slender fingers at the trembling spirit "what was so important you'd have to interrupt her studies?"

"T-this master tomoe" the shrine spirit hands him the document and flees out of the room. Tomoe studies the document, he then snorts and hands it to Nanami "it's addressed to you, it says it is urgent." Nanami opens it hesitant "should i read it out loud?" She asks, the fox nods. "Okay" she slowly starts reading

 _'dear human land god. My apologies' for the short notice, but once you have received this letter you need to depart as quickly as possible. We're having an emergency meeting with all the gods. P.s. familiar nor yokai are allowed to accompany you. Signed Ookuninushi'_

Nanami folds the letter in half. "I disapprove" Tomoe says while glaring at the piece of paper. "Tomoe..." Nanami sighs "for all we know it could be a trap! You don't even know where it is held" "where what is held?" Mizuki butts in "an emergency meeting and i do know where it's held... the great assembly hall! It said so in the letter!" Nanami answers triumphantly.

"Oh can i come nanami-chan?" Mizuki asks eagerly " no you can't _snake_ " tomoe snarls "i didn't ask you _fox_ " Mizuki retorts "guys! Mizuki, Tomoe is right i can't have familiars nor yokai accompanying me" Nanami hushes the boys "i disapprove!" Mizuki immediately yells " so we agree on something snake" Tomoe says

"don't go nanami-chan, we'll die if you go" Mizuki sobs an tomoe throws his innocent puppy eyes ' _oh no! Not the puppy eyes! So cute!... i suppose maybe- No! I need to go... but tomoe... STOP IT NANAMI!'_ The goddess scolds herself mentally. Tomoe -well aware of the effect his eyes have- decides to take it up a notch.

He lets his ears hang, lip tremble and fake tears brimming in the corners of his eyes. Nanami gasps ' _that's right Nanami fall prey to the fox'_ tomoe grins inwardly. ' _Tomoe's cuteness level shot up to 1 million! Rate of success 260%! AVERT!AVERT!'_

Nanami bites her lip 'till the point of drawing blood, she quickly averts her eyes "you know i have to go..." Tomoe's façade drops for a millisecond before it finds his way back. "But.." hope fills both familiars eyes

"I'll be back soon, a meeting is usually a week max" in a flash tomoe is in front of her "very well but one condition" he grins evilly

 **(o no! Evil grin means no good! Nanami: you're the one who put it in!**  
 **Me: yea yeah**  
 **Tomoe: just continue**  
 **Me: onwards my companions**  
 **Nanami :...**  
 **Tomoe :...**  
 **Me: too much?**  
 **Nanami and tomoe: yeah...)**

"Tell me" Nanami smiles relieved thinking that it's over with but as soon as tomoe has whispered his condition in her ear that relieve turns into embarrassment "d-do i have to?" She asks stuttering "if you want to go then yes otherwise i'll just tie you down, leave the shrine with Mizuki so you can't use your sacred words of binding and let the shrine spirits feed you 'till the meeting is over"


	2. the goddess and her companion

Nanami gulps, she believes tomoe would do that without hesitation. "F-fine" she agrees "wonderfull nanami dear" tomoe happily exclaims though he is disappointed that nanami is going through with her plans.

"Now, back to studying!" "Ugh" nanami groans "if you don't start studying i'll put lots of shiitake mushrooms in tonight's dinner" he threathens. "Wait" mizuki interrupts both "how is nanami-chan planning on going to the meeting?" The snake familiar asks.

"With the night carriage of course!" "And how are you planning on doing that?" Tomoe asks "mikage is helping me... he was summond to" "AND YOU JUST KEEP SUCH IMPORTANT INFORMATION FROM YOUR FAMILIARS?!" Tomoe yells.

"Tomoe..." another voice joins the conversation. Tomoe turns around "...mikage" "instead of yelling at nanami shouldn't you prepare a meal? we have to depart soon" "i think it should be ready now" tomoe grumbles.

They start walking to the dining room "is it just me or is tomoe in a foul mood?" Mikage asks "he doesn't want me to leave" nanami explains

"Oh?" Mikage smiles smugly "it's not like that" tomoe growls "of course it isn't" the former landgod teases "anyway.. tomoe can i have a word?" Without waiting for an answer he drags tomoe with him outside.

"What did you want to talk about?" Mikage pulls out some sake "first have a drink." he hands tomoe a glass, tomoe accepts it but grows impatient. he wants to spend more time nanami and burn her image into his mind before she leaves 

"So?" he asks. Mikage looks up from his drink "do you like nanami?"tomoe's heart skips a beat but he keeps his cool "why do you ask?" "Just wondering..." "It doesn't matter anyway... Love between yōkai and human is taboo" "but putting that aside... Do you harbor feelings for nanami? And remember i can see through your lies"

"Fine...yes ok? I do harbor feelings for her" tomoe roughly pushes something in mikage's hand "give this to her" he wispers " oh tomoe harbors feelings for someone?! Who is it?" Mizuki suddenly appeares behind them. Tomoe jerks around and flashes bright red.

"N-no! No one" he laughs awkwardly " Mikage-san! What did you give him? Now he can't aid nanami- ... Oh well i could always just do it" mizuki grins "in your dreams snake" tomoe shouts as he dashes inside.

He finds her in the diningroom with a towel pressed against her head, he rushes to her side. "What happend?" He asks paniced "i told mizuki that i was bored then he decided to throw with knifes, let me tell you he isn't good at it. but i'm fine though" "really?" tomoe asks sarcasticly.

The girl in front of him nods eagerly, but flinshes. the fox feels his eyebrow twitch "so you're telling me that you're fine while that towel is soaked with _blood_?" he practically yells. nanami peeks at the towel "oh" is al she manages to say, " come here" tomoe commands.

When she is close enough he pulls away her hand and inspects the gash, " you're lucky it isn't deep it's barely called a gash" out of nowhere he pulls out a bandage and starts wrapping it gently around nanami's head. when he finishes he stomps away "where are you going?" nanami asks "punishing a certain snake"

The girl giggles at her familiars antics. from ouside you can hear mizuki's screams for help before it goes completely silent. "Tomoe?" Nanami calls out, in a flash the said familiar stands before her "yes nanami?" He answers.

"Did you kill him?" She asks casually "Of course not!" Tomoe exclaims matter-o-factly. Nanami sighs "did you hang him in a burning tree again?" "Hmpf.. no w-what makes you say that?" Tomoe bites his inner lip, cursing himself mentally for not keeping his composure after the talk he had with mikage.

Nanami raises her eyebrow questionally "well?" "Fine maybe-i don't say i did but maybe-i might have tied him to a burning tree again" tomoe doesn't look nanami in the eye. The goddess feels her eyebrow twitch "tomoe...GET HIM OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW YOU HEAR!" She yells the last part, causing tomoe to go outside obediently and get the poor snake down.

"NANAMI-CHAAAAAAAAN!" Is the warning she gets before she gets glomped by that same poor familiar, but the force of impact causes them to fall. Nanami hits her head and is out cold with mizuki lying on top of her "Waaaah thanks a lot nanami-chan! Thanks to you i didn't- nanami-chan?"

Mizuki starts to panic but takes a deep breath and puts nanami in a blanket. Afterwards he carries her to her roomand lays her on her futon, "pfff lucky me for doing this without tomoe noticing"

"Without me noticing what _snake_?" Mizuki turns around startled "uhm t-tomoe.. hi.. w-what are you doing here?" He asks awkwardly "well as you can see i'm packing nanami's supplies" tomoe shows a packed bag. "What are _you_ doing here _snake?_ "tomoe sneers, "uhm.. i'm returning this blanket nanami-chan lend me"

Tomoe laughs a cold, short laugh "ha! Don't try to fool me _snake_ nanami never loaned you a blanket! What is under the blanket mizuki?" The white-haired male shuffels nervously on the spot, but then he realises something"nanami-chan isn't watching so i don't have to act like i don't hate you" mizuki exclaims.

A sudden moan is voiced from underneath the grey cloth,mizuki stiffens as tomoe lifts the blanket he then turns around slowly "mi...zu...kiiiiiii" he growls low and dangerous "yes?" He asks unfased. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER USELESS SNAKE!" Tomoe yells "ngh... tomoe? Is that you?" A voice quietly asks.

Tomoe kneels beside the futon "yes nanami how are you feeling?" "my head is killing me" is the reply. The ex-yokai glares at his colleague "oh yeah!" nanami suddenly exclaims "what is it?" "i need to go! bye!"

Nanami tries to run away "hold it" tomoe's voice makes her stop "what?" she asks annoyed. tomoe shows her the bag "oh thanks tomoe" nanami smiles softly as she takes the bag "bye guys!" "be safe!"tomoe calls after her. "be safe? you've never said that before" mizuki says

"It's just... i don't trust it you know, for a god not to be allowed to bring a familiar to a emergency meeting... it doesn't sit right with me" "same" both familiars feel like they have stones in their stomach as they watch the night carriage take off.

"I can't wait 'till this week is over! i miss them already" nanami exclaims while she sits down onto the floor, "eh nanami? you do know this will take a month at least right?" mikage asks "A MONTH AT LEAST?!"


	3. Goddess goes to court!

"yes" "but what about everyone's duty's?" nanami asks nervously "that's why the familiars stayed behind" mikage explaines "oh" the rest of the journey continues quietly.

once they have arrived, the 2 gods immediately head to the great assembly hall. at the entrance the gatebunny awaits them "ah lord mikage! lady nanami! please come, the other gods are waiting" then the bunny urges both through the gate.

the hall is buzing with commotion everywhere they can hear things like "finally" and "there she is" nanami shuffels insecure on her spot, fidgeting with her fingers. "uhm... mikage? why are they staring at me like that?" "just focus on ahead" he wispers back.

then they are stopped by a booming voice "LORD OOKUNINUSHI! THE EX-LANDGOD AND THE HUMAN LANDGOD HAVE ARRIVED!" "wonderfull!" the blonde male gets on a stage "nanami dear, please step forward" nanami hestitantly complies.

"well...ATTENTION EVERYONE! THE SUBJECT OF OUR GATHERING HAS ARRIVED!" "w-what? m-me?" "yes dear didn't mikage tell you?" nanami shakes her head "well you're here because... you're going against the _law_ "

the girl looks shocked at the god of fortune "w-what?" "don't worry sweetie we can fix this fabulously" otohiko calls out to her "yes indeed we can..." "but what crime?" "being a mortal god" "since when is that a crime?"

suddenly the hall turns into a courthall"w-wha-?" "nanami momozono, you've commited the crime of being a mortal god your punishment is... manipulating your body!"he exclaims a little too excited.

"huh?what! m-manipulating my body what's the purpose of that?!" "well it is something i wanted to try for a very long time and you'll become immortal!" "how?"

"for a month you'll go into quarantine while we swap your blood with that of a immortal being...but we don't have enough blood of pure species and we can't use god blood so we'll have to do with kitsune blood thats the next purest blood in our possesion but it will get rid of our worrys"

ookuninushi explains enthusiasticly "y-yeah but what about _me_? my body... my...my personality?" nanami starts to panic. mikage puts his hand on her shoulder "it's alright you'll keep all your traits you'll just get some special abilities"

"or we can take away your godhood and ban you from the shrine or we could kill you...but it will take ages to find a proper new landgod seeing mikage doesn't want to reclaim his former title..." nanami shakes her head for the 3th time that day "no i'll do it" she answers determind 

_'i_ ' _ve gained too much from that place to trow it away just because i'm scared'_ "splendid! follow me~" ookuninushi sings as he skids away happily _'i don't feel comfortable about this"_ nanami thinks as she follows the overly happy god.

"i don't feel comfortable about this at all" a silver haired male voices his concern "it will be fine master tomoe, it is lady nanami after all" "that's what feeds my concern"

"don't worry she will be back in a week, you'll see" kotetsu tries to ensure the fox "let's hope so" he mumbles while streching his hand out to the full moon as if he could grab his mistress

"please return safe nanami" just as he finishes his sentence his 6th sense kicks in "...nanami!" he breaths out worried

- _time skip a few moments earlier-_

"ready nanami?" nanami is hooked up to different kinds of machines, tubes are stuffed in her arms "y-yes" "ok on the count of 3...one...two...THREE!"

an agonizing pain runs through her body as one tube sucks out her blood and and another replaces it with that of a kitsune "itai!"she screams "sorry! hang in there just a bit more..." black spots appear in her vision, eating away the surroundings. a few moments later the girl blacks out


	4. blood transfusion

Mikage enters the room, he gently lifts the girl in his arms "remind me, why are we doing this again?" he asks "it says so in the law..." "a law you made up!" "yeah... but i have good reasons" Mikage raises an eyebrow "it's true! 1. it is good for our reputation, 2. she and the fox can be happy without worrying about different lifespans 3. she won't be targeted as yokai meal as much" "fine the last two reasons convinced me" Mikage says as he brings Nanami to the quarantine room.

"hi lovely's!, well how did it go?" Otohiko asks curious when Mikage closes the door behind him. "we'll just have to see" when he says that Nanami starts trashing around arching her back in pain. her body shakes uncontrollable "what's happening?!" Otohiko exclaims panicked

"she's going into shock!" Mikage yells "don't worry it's part of the transfusion" Ookuninushi tell his fellow gods "o, so you've done this before?" Mikage asks Ookuninushi smile broadened "nope" he pops the p. Mikage runs into the room "Nanami! _calm down_ it is a side effect of the transfusion!"

no matter what he tries, he can't seem to calm her down. not even with his Devine power, frustrated he clutches his robe. to his surprise he feels something in his pocket, Mikage lifts it to eye height. it's the piece of fabric he was supposed to give Nanami. an idea pops to mind, he brings it to her nose. with Tomoe's scent lingering in the rectangular cloth she finally calm down and fall in a deep sleep "just as i thought" Mikage states "I'm going to ask a favour of a friend"

*a few hours later*

"master tomoeeeeeeee" Kotetsu wails "what?" The former yokai snaps "a letter has arrived from master Mikage to you" "let me see that!" Tomoe snatches the letter out of the spirits tiny hands. 'Dear Tomoe, don't worry nothing is wrong with Nanami. But i have a request... Could you please record some encouraging sentences one of those cell phone's? Boxy thingies or what they are called. It has to be your voice, it would help Nanami lots. Thanks signed Mikage' "what a ridiculous request!" "Tomoe-kuuuuuuuuuuun" someone wails "what's up with all the wailing?" He asks annoyed. "It is horrible! Word came out that Nanami-chan was in a court!..." "It isn't out of the ordinary gods are to cooperate in a court" "n-not as a witness but as a c-criminal!" Mizuki cries harder. "D-don't be ridiculous, now if you'll excuse me i have a request to fulfil" with that he leaves the sobbing snake alone. " Now to record my voice..." Tomoe mumbles to himself.

*a day later*

" Mikage the second transfusion has been completed, vitals are great!... No wait! She is going into shock again! Even worse than last time!" "Mikage a package has been delivered from the fox" Mikage snatches the box and pulls out a recorder.

"Let me in the room" the bunny opens the door. Mikage switches the recorder on and sees the girl relax when the voice of her faithful familiar fills the room. "It works!" Mikage exclaims relieved, "how did you know it would work?" Otohiko asks astonished " being in love surely effects someone doesn't it?" Mikage replies mysteriously.

They don't notice someone is watching, "TOMOE-KUN!" "What?" The said male snaps "it is disastrous look!" Mizuki pulls out a eye "how did you-? Why do you have that?" "Doesn't matter just look!" Tomoe sees Mikage and Otohiko discussing something, something behind them in a different room lies something that frightens him.


	5. Goddess in coma

There lies nanami hooked up to all sorts of devices. "What is this snake? A joke?" He looks at the snake "tell me it is a joke... Mizuki" mizuki looks away sadly " i send my shiki to check up on nanami and this is what he saw" tomoe walks away "where are you going?" "Out" "you can't go to Izumo" " don't worry... I won't, if you need me i am in the world over yonder" "wait... Aaaand he's gone" mizuki sighs "maybe it wasn't the best idea to show him was it?" He ask onikiri. The will-o-the wisp shakes his/her head "nope" " well we just have to wait and see how this goes"

*time skip 3weeks*

"Hasn't she woken up yet?" Ookuninushi asks worried "if she doesn't wake up soon she'll be deemed dead" mikage just shakes his head tiredly "come get some sleep you need it" ookuninushi guides mikage away not noticing the slight movement of nanami's eyes. Slowly her eyes flutter open, she tries to lift her arm but it feels like death weight. Nanami tries again and manages to lift her hand to eyeheight, she immediatly notices something odd. Her nails are long and sharp. Nanami gasps "wha-?" She croaks out, her voice hoarse from being unused for a long period of time. After staring at her hand for a while, she manages to stand up.

The girl feels a strange weigth on her bum, she looks over her shoulder and sees... " A tail! I have a tail!" Nanami yells. Her hand reaches to the top of her head, it grabs something fluffy. Slowly turning to the window she stares at her reflection. "I-i-i'm a fox" on her head perk 2 fluffy ears, when she bares her teeth she sees fangs. As she is checking herself out mikage walks into the room, he sees her through the window. Mikage almost flies to the window causing the girl to screech and fall back in surprise. "Mikage! You scared the living hell out off me!" She yells accusingly "sorry, sorry can i come in?" Nanami thinks it over and nods.

When he comes in he reaches for her ears " may i?" Nanami hesitantly nods. Mikage grabs and tugs lightly, but her ears are sensitive and twitch at his touch. The former landgod chuckles "i'm gonna try something... Don't freak out" nanami eyes him unsure, "HELLO!" He yells in her ear. Nanami grabs her ears and glares at the blonde. " Mmm same effect huh?" He asks himself, "can i go home now?" Nanami asks hopefully. "No, first we need to go to lord Ookuninushi" Nanami pouts "fine" she grumbles "wait just a minute i'll go get him" with that she is left alone. "So i'm a kitsune landgod now huh?" Nanami wonders "maybe i can also use fire!" The goddess shrugs "worth a try" she sits down on the ground and focuses really hard. "Nana- what?!" Someone shouts shocked, Nanami opens her eyes. The room is filled with fox fire " eh.., sorry" Ookuninushi sighs "well at least you have your powers in check" nanami lets the flames disappear. "Can i go home then?" She asks, "hmm.. I guess it is ok, but if you feel strange contact us immediatly am i understood?" "I understand" "good you may leave now!" "Thank you!" Nanami exclaims happily. " Come nanami i shall take you home" Mikage says, the landgoddess follows him feeling very excited finally she can go home.


	6. Goddess returns

Through their journey Mikage learned how Nanami experienced the whole transfusion process "most of the time i had beautiful dreams, but they were also pretty weird... i would run through forests, beautiful meadows and climb mountains. ocasionally i would feel a immens pain surging through my body and pass out only to wake in a different area." nanami explains "doesn't sound to bad" "nope" she answers popping the p. when the night carriage lands on the ground Nanami jumps out and rushes into the shrine. "guys! i'm back!" she shouts "lady Nanami!" "Nanami-chan!" immediately she gets glomped by the shrine spirits and Mizuki, Nanami giggles.

"we've missed you! we were so worried when you didn't return in a week!" kotetsu says "but i'm here now" the girl glances around "where's Tomoe?" she asks. "uhm...w-would you like some tea?" Onikiri tries to distract her, "no thanks so... where is he?" now Mizuki finally takes a good look at Nanami "WHOA!" he jumps away "what happend? you-you have fox ears!... and a tail! are you a kitsune?" Nanami smiles sheepishly "what have they done to you... my poor Nanami-chan!" he wails dramatically "eh... i'm sure that Mikage could explain it, but will you tell me where Tomoe is?" Mizuki's expression hardens "he's at the world over yonder" he answers curtly. Nanami walks back through the door "where are you going?" "getting my run-away fox" with that she is gone.

 _at the world over yonder_

Tomoe is surrounded by some tanuki girls, "master Tomoe, you came her 3 weeks straight but you didn't even lay a finger on us" one of them whines. Tomoe sighs "and i don't intent to" he states simply "why not?" the familiar just looks at her "oh..." the tanuki girl gets a mischievous glint in her eyes. "i know why..." Tomoe raises a brow "you're in love with someone!" he looks away quickly "i wonder with whom... there is a rumour that isn't hard to believe actually... it's being said that you love your mistress" Tomoe's eye widen "AHA! i knew it!" the tanuki girl grins smugly "tsk right as if i woud ever fall for a girl as incapable as her!" he denies but the slight blush on his cheeks gives him away. another tanuki girl opens her mouth to tease him about it but gets cut off by the sound of a door slamming open.

everyone looks up and notices a beautiful brown haired kitsune female. "i knew i would find you here mingle with these women" the girl spats, her voice seething with anger and disgust, but her eyes betray that she is on the verge of tears. "really Tomoe? i thought you stood above this, i guess i was wrong to think i had a chance" the brunette finishes with a sad smile. Tomoe being intoxicated can't properly make out whom is standing before him, his senses are dulled by the alcohol. "do i know you?" he asks uncertain, the girl stares at him wide-eyed "...wow...just wow, so a month of coma really changes a lot... guess that shows where i stand in your life" the girl takes a deep breath.

"well when you're done with your ...buisness i would appreciate it if you'd come back home before Mizuki tries to feed me a turtle again" "N-nanami?" Tomoe asks hesitantly. "yes it's me incapable Nanami Momozono" Nanami clenches her fists in anger "wait i didn't mean-" "didn't mean what Tomoe? 'cause you've said it which means you must mean it somewhere" nanami snaps at him. "miss nanami?" one of the tanuki girls interferes, "yes?" "you're the landgoddess right?" "yes but what has that suppose to do with anything?" "but you're not human" "of course not! i went a month long through pain, landed in a coma and when i came home this _jerk_ is toying with you guys!" she yells angerly.


	7. Problems

**Warning: i totally messed up nanami's personality! Be prepared.**

" well lady landgod, i can assure you that your familiar didn't lay a finger on us" nanami glances coldly at the fox " explain yourself" she commands "when you didn't return 3 weeks ago as initionally planned, i fled the shrine and came here. i didn't touch them nor flirt with them, because..." "because?" " eh..." Nanami feels her ears twitch and flicks her tail in annoyance.

Tomoe stares fascinated at her figure, she's gotten taller, more curved, more... developed. Nanami went from beautiful to drop-dead gorgeous. suddenly the said girl grabs him by his collar and bares her fangs at him " listen here Tomoe, i've been putting up with this long enough... i'm tired and want to go home. so just spill the beans!" " i'm... you" he mumbles "what was that?" " i'm in... with you" " come again?" "I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" he yells all flustred.

"Yeah right" Nanami scoffs, Tomoe stares at her wide-eyed "y-you don't believe me?" he asks incrediously. "I'd never thought you'd be so low to play with my feelings just to save your butt!" she hisses "miss landgod please don't fight" the eldest tanuki girl request calmly watching Nanami's flaming fist.

"Oh... right, my apolagies" Nanami answers, dropping her familiar and putting out the flames. "Don't worry it's highly understandable" the woman sooths, Nanami turns around "i'm going to the shrine, i'm expecting you to be home by sunrise." but before she can walk away she gets tackled to the ground. Nanami squirms around and faces her attacker "Tomoe... what are you doing?" she hisses angerly, "what are you doing?" he retorts annoyance clearly displayed on his features.

"I'm going home" she answers blankly "why are you doing this? you said you loved me" Tomoe growls "i do! i love you but i am not going to be pushed around! i can't stand this!" Nanami finally frees herself from his grasp and runs out of the building. In her haste she cuts corners and bumps into someone, "o-oh sorry" she quickly apologises.

"hmpf filthy foxwoman! watch where you're going!" a low voice shouts.

Nanami looks up angerly "excuse me?!" she exclaims "won't let ya get away with a sorry! yur gunna work for furgivness!" "i'm not in the mood" Nanami warns."Shut up ya brat!" Nanami only sees a red haze when she claws the demon in the face, she doesn't stop when the demon wails in pain, she only stops when his pulse fades into nothingness.

Nanami blinks a couple of times before she sees normally, when she sees what she has done she starts shaking uncontrolably. She clasps her shaking hands over her mouth to hold back the upcoming sobbs, tears flooding over her pale cheeks. "I-i-i murderd him" she chokes out, slowly she looks at her hands. crimson red blood drips from her fingers, her eyes follow the droplets and land on something more gruesome... his head. She fricking ripped his head off! Nanami gags and backs away, 'till her back hits the wall.

Quivering she collapses onto her knees, Nanami tries to wipe away her tears which causes the blood to smudge all over her face. She takes short, shallow breaths in a rapid pace. In her panic Nanami doesn't notice the three demons whom had arrived at the scene. The 3 demons fixate their eyes on Nanami.

"Oh look the little kitsune killed Ugon" one sneers "to late to shed tears filthy fox, the deed has already been done" the second one says "just look at your hands" the thirth pipes in " murderer, murderer, murderer" they taunt. "N-no i-i didn't mean to..." nanami utters "meant or not he is dead, killed by a puny kitsune like yourself"

"I-i'm sorry" she sobs "sorry won't cut it! what is it that humans say ? a eye for a eye, a tooth for a tooth? yeah something like that. it fits the situation perfectly" the largest demon smirks evilly "DIE" the fat one snarls as he grabs nanami by her neck and sqeezes tightly.

Nanami pushes her sharp nails deep in his arms. Causing the demon to yelp and drop her. A red haze starts in the corner of her eye. the goddess shakes her head ferocious as if that would get ridd of the haze, "no!...calm down...deep breaths...c-calm down" she mumbles softly still in her sitting position. A second to late she sences the knife of the largest demon coming her way. Nanami quickly jumps away, the knife-that would otherwise have struck her heart- is now finding its way into her stomach. Tearing her organs open leaving a burning feeling.

" HA! Stupid fox! Now your death will be slow and painfull!i was being nice by granting you a quicker less painfull death,but now the poison will slowly damage your whole body!" The demon cracks up with laughter.

"That's a foul game to play" nanami smirks "...now it's my turn" ' _what am i saying?stop stupid body! STOOOOOOOOP! i don't want to kill anyone_ ' nanami runs towards the large demon.

The fat one jumps in the way, without hesitation she cuts right through him with her claws and runs further _'NO! GO BACK ME! HE IS HURT!HELP HIM!'_ inner-nanami pleads but her fox has taken total control. In an instant she is in front of the smaller demon, she is about to slash him in half but suddenly collapses. "What's happening?" "The poison dear" the small demon steps forward "back off _slug_ " she hisses.

"Oh feisty i like it! Oho i've got even a better idea! I shall make you my woman!" the Ogre has a triumphantic look "Just try and i'll rip your throat out!" Nanami snarls ' _what am i saying?! Stop this!_ ' "Oh it is worth the risk! And with this poison you can't even lift a finger to stop me!" The ogre steps forward and lift her chin upwards, he licks his lips "hands off ogre!" Nanami hisses "i'm going to enjoy this indeed" the Ogre smirks evilly.


	8. After the kill

Suddenly the orge is burned by foxfire "trash always burns well" someone comments "Tomoe!" Nanami exclaims, fighting the blackness that is eating away her sight. "Listen up she is mine only! so keep your lewd hands to yourself!" ' _he probably means, me being his mistress_ ' she thinks sadly before falling into complete darkness.

"...Mi.. Nanami, wake up" some voice sounds far away ' _so far yet so close_ ' "wake up!" ' _wake up?well i don't see what's wrong with that_ ' Nanami's hazel eyes flutter open meeting concerned purple ones "T-tomoe? what-what happend?...i went to get you in the world over yonder... i heard you talking..." Nanami's eyes harden, becoming void from any emotions.

Her face expressionless."We fought.. or rather argued... i left and then..." Nanami scrunches her nose deep in thought, after a few moments she starts trembling "oh god" she whispers all her resolve vanished into thin air as tears start brimming in the corners of her eyes.

"What's the matter?" Nanami clasps her hand tightly over her mouth choking back the sobs. "Nanami calm down, you're safe with me" "Tomoe" she chokes out. "Hmm?" the male hums while rubbing the girls back soothingly "i killed them... i-i killed two y-yokai" she whispers growing more and more upset. "I'm a murderer." "you're not it was selfdefence" Tomoe argues "yeah right! that doesn't make it alright!" Nanami shoots back.

It falls silent, Tomoe lifts Nanami into his arms "what are you doing?" she asks "carrying you" the silverhaired male starts walking "w-where are we going?" Tomoe smiles down on her "we're going home." By the time they arrive back it's already morning "Tomoee~ i can walk you know" Nanami whines."no,you can't! you're not even able to lift your head" Tomoe shoots back "fine" the female kitsune huffs and pouts.

Tomoe chuckles "what?" Nanami asks annoyed "nothing~" he sings the girl crosses her arms over her chest and stares into nothingness. "NANAMI-CHAAAAAAAAAAN! YOU'RE BACK!" Nanami watches her snake familiar come running towards her, she tightens her hold on Tomoe. Right infront of her mizuki stops "hello _fox_ " "hello indeed _snake_ " "guys! no fighting!" Nanami growls.

Quickly she clasps her hand over her mouth did she just _growl_? "Don't worry dear it's just an instinct" someone speaks up from the side "Mikage!" Tomoe exclaims "tell me what happ-" he gets cut off by sobs. "M-mikage... i'm a h-horrible person" she chokes out. "Why would that be Nanami?" Mikage asks calmly "i-i murderd t-two yokai" "they were assaulting her! It was selfdefence" Tomoe interrupts.

"Selfdefence is suppose to be defencive not offencive!" Nanami snaps. "Nanami, Tomoe is right i saw everything" "everything? But-but how? Why?" "You don't think i'd let this lovestruck _fool_.." "HEY!" "...go out without keeping an eye on him while he is depressed by your absense" Mikage smirks. "I wasn't depressed!" Tomoe denies " _sure_ you weren't, you only drowned yourself in alcohol staring at the nightsky every night but you weren't depressed" Mikage teases "maybe i was" Tomoe pouts.

"Still care to explain?" The fox asks after a moment of silence.

"Right, well Nanami had to take punishment for being a mortal god, bit instead of killing or banning her. She had a blood transfusion with kitsune blood and ow we're here." Tomoe scowls. "That is ridiculous!" He exclaims angerly, "look at it from the bright side _fox_ " Mizuki says. "What bright side?" The male snaps "Nanami-chan is immortal now so she can stay with us forever" Tomoe's ears perk "r-really?" He asks Mikage doubtfully. The blonde nodds, something twinkles in Tomoe's eyes, then he smiles down at Nanami whom is still in his arms. "Why are you smiling at me like that?" The female fox asks nervously.

Tomoe's smile turns into a smirk "now you're smirking!" The fox goddess panics, "i won't have to hold back anymore" he whispers

 **(0-0 what do you mean Tomoe?*scared***  
 **Tomoe: don't be such a perv Samantha**  
 **Nanami: Tomoe be nice**  
 **Me:thanks Nanami *bows***  
 **Nanami: but you really read into it more then you should**  
 **Me:did i though?)**

So softly only nanami's sensitive ears can hear it "WHAT?!" she shrieks "i'm taking you with me" he mutters, before running away with her "Tomoeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

In her head Akura-oh's words still echoes _Tomoe likes to hide away his treasures_ Nanami shakes the thought off. Stupid ogre with his stupid mindgames. "Tomoe where are we going?" "Just wait for it ok?"

TIME SKIP 30MIN

"To-" "YES! We're here! Now can you stop asking?!" Tomoe points out annoyed beyond words. For the last 30 min. Nanami asked nearly every 30 seconds of they were there yet. The girl looks around and gasps, they are in a sakura tree. "It's beautiful" Nanami breathes out, Tomoe grins. "What are you grinning for?" She asks Tomoe shrugs "nothing... i just love your smile" Nanami is taken aback by his answer. After a while she lets out a sigh "what are you sighing for?" The male retorts.

"Just thinking over some actions of mine" this time Tomoe sighs "you are not a murderer Nanami" he prepares himself for another outburst but instead she whispers bearly audiable "what would you call me then?" "A kind person" Nanami looks at the soft pink blossoms "how can you see me like that?" She asks softly "that is because

.

.

.

.

.  
I love you"


	9. He's back

"W-what?" Nanami asks incredulously, "i said; i love you." Nanami looks at her familiar uncertainly "if you are wondering of you can trust me, just ask yourself this; have i ever lied to you?" Nanami opens her mouth to retort but tomoe quickly cuts her off. "When it didn't had to do with my pride as yokai" nanami wordlessly shakes her head. Tomoe smiles kindly "see? And my pride as yokai doesn't matter because technically you're one too now" nanami nods "so when i say i love you i mean it"

Nanami stares at him for a short while before she beams at him and engulfes him in a tight embrace "i love you too" she whispers into tomoe's shoulder **(and now nanami wakes up and notices it was all a dream!:) jk)** the couple just stays still for a while, hidden between the soft colored petals.

"Now what?" Nanami asks in a whisper "i guess we're an item or couple or whatever you call it now"

"Don't you mind? You know...being in a relationship with me?" The girl asks still unsure whether this is real or not. Tomoe lets out a tired sigh "no nanami... i do not mind being your boyfriend" as proof he softly presses his lips on hers. Nanami's body stiffens but soon she gives in and kisses him back.

In a matter of seconds the kiss becomes more eager as tomoe deepens the kiss. Licking nanami's bottomlip asking entrance, which she happily provides. After- what seems for outstanders like forever- 11 min they pull apart gasping for air "...wow" nanami breaths, tomoe grins "the perks of being a kitsune; you don't need as much air"

Nanami giggles at her familiars statement "is that a important perk?" She giggles "when i'm with you it is" now nanami is laughing "haha now that's just haha cheesy" tomoe fakes a pout but inwardly laughs along with his girlfriend **(warning author is going into fangirl mode, beware of malfunctioning)** she's just too cute!

They lean in for another kiss "NANAMI-CHAAAAAAAAAAN! WHERE DID THAT FOX TAKE YOUUUUU?" mizuki's voice calls out, causing nanami to almost fall of the branch they were sitting on. **(-_- thanks mizuki you ruined the moment )** "oh god!" Nanami gasps as she clasps tomoes arms tightly. "I nearly fell to my death!" "No you didn't i would have caught you before you even had the chance."

" AHA!found you!" Nanami lets out a yelp as she loses her balance, she starts to slip of the branch but her tail wraps around the wood holding her steadily. "I THOUGHT YOU'D CATCH ME!" She screams "i would... if you really fell, or if you were still human. Now i wanted to see if your instincts work, i can happily say they do" nanami huffs. "Nanami?" 'Nothing' "nanami?" 'Nope' "are you giving me the silent treatment 'no sh*t sherlock!' "I can always force you to talk with me" 'oh no he wouldn't' "we can't have my precious girlfriend ignoring me can we now?" Tomoe asks 'now he's just provoking mizuki' "w-what? Girlfriend or girl friend?" "Girlfriend" "as in girlfriend girlfriend?" "Yes "or as girl friend?" "Girlfriend girlfriend" "are you sure?" 'Ok...? Now he is irritating'

"anyhow... you guys are needed back at the shrine" mizuki explains. "alright! we'll be there in a few" nanami replies, tomoe stares at her incrediously. "you talked too him!" nanami glances at him blankly "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! still the silent treatment?!" the female fox jumps out of the tree. "look nanami i'm sorry and won't do it again...probably" nanami continues walking away "ok!ok! never again! happy now?" "yes thank you very much!" nanami smiles, she turns around and gives tomoe a quick peck on the cheek. tomoe grabs her by her arm and holds her tightly against him, the goddess flushes a deep shade of pink. "come on now love don't want the snake to look for us again now do we?" nanami stares shocked at the silverhaired male "what did you call me?" she whispers "love.. what don't like it? i can also call you babe" tomoe mock knowing what kind of impact that word has on nanami .

as expected nanami flops down, her arms encircled around her knees bringing them to her chest. she rocks back and foward, holding a tub full of chocolate ice cream, mumbling things about; 'losing faith in humanity'. tomoe looks astonished at his girlfriend 'where did she get that ice cream? 'he wonders. "love, come in it was a joke. get of that lazy ass of yours and let's walk to the shrine" in an instant nanami is up on her feet, a scowl decorating her beautiful features. "don't scowl, it will give you wrinkles" tomoe warns playfully. "well aren't you a happy one today?" nanami retorts annoyed, tomoe shrugs. he always makes such jokes just with no emotion. the sound of footsteps pull him out of his train of thoughts, he looks ahead and sees nanami walking away. he quickly catches up with her, nanami blinks "how did you get there so fast?" she questions "another perk of being a kitsune" nanami pouts "i'm a kitsune two so why can't i be so fast?" tomoe chuckles wholeheartedly "you're practically just a new born in a teen body, it takes time" the girl pouts harder "i don't like to wait" "i know love"

after a few minutes- remember nanami is now walking- they reach the busstop they always use when they go to school... at least if nanami is ready on time. "hey tomoe?" "hmmm?" "when can i go back to school?" "you can't" "why can't i?" the girl asks angerly "you're still unable to hide your ears and tail" nanami grumbles somethings even tomoe's heightend sences can't pick up. after another 10 minutes they finally arrive at the shrine, nanami stiffens as she sniffs the air. "are you ok love?" tomoe asks as he as well sniffs the air, the is this scent he can vaguely remember but he can't pin it down. next to him nanami's breathing becomes ragged and shallow, "love?... nanami?" nanami doesn't even spare him a glance just three simple words leave her mouth "...he's back"


End file.
